Our Worlds At War
by Dalek Prime
Summary: A series of attacks on Earth caused by an extremist group from Mewni has caused tensions to rise between the two worlds. With war of the horizon, alliances are forged and battle lines are drawn as Earth and Mewni prepare for a clash that could tear the very Multiverse apart! As the heroes of the two worlds choose a side, one question remains: who will Marco stand with?
1. Extremists

A/N: I don't own Star vs The Forces of Evil or anything else mentioned

* * *

Chapter One: Extremists

The smoke stung Manny's eyes as he opened them to see a blurry image of the scene around him. Miracle City was always known for a city filled with violence, what with its abundance of villains constantly either fighting for territory or robbing some establishment, but what had just transpired was unlike anything a super-villain in Miracle City had ever unleashed before. Whenever any act of violence was carried out, it was mostly to rob a bank or fight a superhero, the villains never targeted public areas such as schools, for they held a certain level of honor to never put the lives of the young on the line in their plans to gain power throughout the city.

But today, that rule didn't apply. Today, Manny's home town had been turned into a warzone, and sadly like all warzones, there were casualties. The attack on the school came without warning. No grandiose entrance, no speech of a madman shouting about revenge, just a man dressed in a strange suit of armor who walked onto school grounds, drew a sword, and began to slash and stab every child his blade could reach, all the while calling for Manny's blood. Upon seeing the horror unfold around him, Manny Rivera spun his mystical belt buckle and transformed into his superhero/supervillain alter ego, El Tigre, and leapt into battle. However, much to the surprise of the young hero, the stranger was more than a match for the mystically empowered boy and managed to beat him back.

Just when all seemed lost, Manny's father, White Pantera, arrived on the scene. Together, the father and son team fought the unknown madman out of the school and into the streets city streets. As the battle went on, Manny's friend, Frida, along with his grandfather the supervillain, Puma Loco, went about tending to those were had been cut by the stranger's sword, thankfully saving all for had been cut by the madman's sword. Meanwhile, Manny and Rodolfo continued their dual with their sword-wielding adversary. As the battle waged on, the two heroes soon began to realize that this was no ordinary man.

His strength and agility was equal to that of the Rivera's mystically empowered alter-ego's and his skill with a blade was unmatched. Every slash and block by his sword could hardly be countered by kicks and punches by the duo. However, despite not being able to keep up with his sword, Manny and his father still kept him at bay thanks to them working together as a team. But just when victory seemed close, the unthinkable happened. The stranger's eyes suddenly began to glow a dark shade of purple as his body surged with energy that sparked from his skin.

Already sensing danger, Rodolfo grabbed his son and quickly ran from his adversary. But his efforts where in vain, for when he was only several yards away, the strangers suddenly exploded in a ball of magical light. The light obliterated everything it touched and turned the people who could not get away fast enough in contact with into a pile of scorched bones. The resulting shockwave from the blast quickly caught up with White Pantera and his son and struck them both, thus rendering Manny unconscious in the process.

When the young hero finally reawakened, he was surrounded by a world scene of utter chaos and despair, however, there was something more troubling on his mind at the moment. When the shockwave struck the Rivera's, Manny was flung from his father's arms, leaving him left wondering where his parents had gone. He quickly scanned the area with his eyes for any signs of his dad. As he did, he could survey the total chaos that unfolded around him. Screams of both the dying and the frightened filled the air as smoke from the now destroyed buildings that were in the blast radius climbed high into the above Miracle City. No villain, not even someone as wicked as Sartanna, was capable of such a horrific act of violence.

Just then, Manny heard a low groan of pain coming from a nearby pile of rubble. El Tigre raced over to the wreckage and began to pull it off of whoever was trapped under it until finally discovering that it was in fact his missing father. He had seen his dad beaten down before, but the burns and other deep wounds across his now broken body was unlike any other injuries he had sustained his career as a superhero. His breathing was shallow and his eyes remained closed.

"C'mon dad, wake up!" Manny shouted at his dad as he shook him "please, you gotta wake up!"

* * *

"The resulting explosion in Miracle City from the terrorist attack resulted in the deaths of thirty-five people. It has also left Miracle City's protector, White Pantera, in critical condinition" the newswoman continued on the screen "This is now the tenth suicide bombing from the unknown group of terrorists only as 'The Mewman Liberation Army'. Both the authorities and the government are baffled as to who and what this group wants or where they came from, but are determined to put a stop to this group activities before another attack can occur"

"Yeah, like they said they would five suicide bombings ago" General Hawk commented harshly, clearly angered by the images he was seeing on the screen

Dr. Director let out a long sigh upon hearing that, but the leader of G.I Joe had a point. Ever since these random attacks started six weeks ago, the governments of the world had been unable to stop them. Like the news reporter had said, the group came out of nowhere and began their attacks on every corner of the world. While at first it seemed that these bombings were focused on random non-major cities and towns with the exception of New York and France, the GJN figured out that there was a method to all this madness, for every town or city that had been targeted was protected by a superhero of some kind. It was almost beginning to feel as though someone was looking to start a fight.

The United Nations was in total disarray as to what the motives of this so-called Liberation Army, but had no leads and instead turned to the only people who could solve mystery and stop this group. As the head of the Global Justice Network, Dr. Director had a massive network of operatives at her disposal who were constantly feeding her information from across the globe, but even they could find hardly anything about this suicidal militia. After the sixth attack occurred, some of her agents managed to scrape up a small bit of information that wasn't much to go on at first until a bit more digging, and if it meant the end of these suicide bombings, then she was willing to share it with her new allies.

Due to the severity of these attacks that were clearly caused by metahumans, the United Nations insisted that the Global Justice Network work alongside earth's two greatest groups of protectors to better combat these mysterious and savage attacks. The first was G.I Joe, a U.S based special defense force that defended the world against the ruthless terrorist organization known as Cobra. At first, many people suspected that this was the latest plot for world domination by Cobra, but these bombings did not match the M.O of the organization. The leader of the Joes, General Clayton 'Hawk' Abernathy, was more than willing to work with the GJN, for he and his soldiers were enraged that they also hadn't been able to stop these horrific attacks sooner.

The second was a great honor to be working with in this time of need: the Autobots. Ever since Optimus Prime and his noble race of alien machines reawaken on earth after centuries of slumber to help defend mankind from the tyranny of Megatron and his Decepticons, the Autobots were well-respected allies to the people of earth. Optimus and his warriors saw the planet as their second home since their home world, Cybertron, was turned into a barren wasteland from the eons of civil war that had been waged across it. when they heard word of these attacks by these strange metahumans, they offered their aide in stopping whoever was responsible for these suicide bombings.

Admittedly, Dr. Director was at first unsure if she could work with the two different factions. While the Joes and the Autobots preferred to work out in the open, the GJN worked from the shadows, giving them the opportunity to take down their targets without dealing with the press. However, Dr. Director saw the potential in pooling the three faction's resources together and accepted this alliance between them. currently, the three heads of each group were meeting at one of the GJN's remote outposts in Nevada to discuss their options on who best to stop the Mewman Liberation Army in private.

"This cannot be allowed to continue" Optimus stated solemnly before asking the director "Have you managed to find anything?"

"It's not much, but it's a start" the head of the GJN replied

"Well, let's see it" the general insisted

She then switched the giant screen behind her from the news to what looked like the images on a camera phone.

"We acquired this phone from the wreckage of the first bombing that occurred in Amity Park" she began "we've withheld it from the press and have been analyzing it ever since"

Dr. Director then began to play the recorded footage for her allies to watch. It started out with blurred and shaking images as the phone's now deceased owner fumbled around with his camera as he tried to get a good shot, obviously frightened by what was taking place before him. The three military leaders could hear the sounds screaming and explosions as the cacophony of battle could be heard above all the chaos. Once the person finally managed to focus on the source of the conflict while hiding behind some rubble, the three leaders saw the images of Amity Park's protector, Danny Phantom, locked in combat with the first suicide bomber. Danny Phantom was among the first of the new wave of metahumans and young superheroes that began to appear across the globe only a few short years ago. From Shezow in Megadale to Ladybug and Cat Noir in Paris, these new heroes helped in the never-ending war against forces of evil.

From the still shaking camera, Dr. Director and her allies watched as the ghostly hero trade blows with the soon to be suicide bomber. Much like before in the other cities, these members of the terrorist group would unleash a devastating attack that would draw out the city's protector which then they would fight until the attacker blew himself up in a ball of energy. This battle was no different, for during the fight, the militiaman's eyes glowed brightly as his body surged with energy. Already sensing danger, Danny turned intangible in anticipation for the oncoming explosion.

"Long live Mewni!" the man cried out "long live the Mewman Liberation Army!"

With that, his body exploded into a ball of light that swept out into the area around him. The blast consumed everything in its burning light until it reached the man holding the phone. he let out a scream of agony before the footage stopped completely, leaving the leaders of G.I Joe and the Autobots in stunned silence for several seconds until General Hawk finally spoke up.

"What the hell is Mewni?" he asked, "Some kind of distant planet? Is this the start of another invasion?"

Earth was no stranger to visitors from other worlds, nor to invasions from them for that matter. The first evidence of earth being invaded by another race from across the stars came from ancient relics and sites of unexplained origin. It wasn't until much later that they discovered that a civil war between two alien factions, much like the war between the Autobots and Decepticons, occurred thousands of years ago between a race of beings known only as Gems. While the war ended eons ago, there was still a small remnant of the Gem rebellion that defended earth who resided in the small town of Beach City that the GJN kept tabs on. There were troubling signs that another war was on the rise, but the last rebels seemed to keep their enemies at bay, for now that is.

Then of course there was the ongoing war between the two factions of Cybertronians that continued to this day, one that sometimes dragged the Joes into it due to Megatron's partnership with Cobra. Optimus Prime and his soldiers remained steadfast allies to the world they now called home. However, the war between the two factions caused the Autobots to be unable to protect earth from another invasion force. Twice New York fell under attack by alien forces. The first was by a race of beings known as the Krang, brain-like creatures that hailed from another universe known as Dimension X who occupied Manhattan for months until they were finally stopped by an unknown group of metahumans. The second was from an insectoid warlord known as Lord Dregg, who came to unleash his vengeance upon those who had wronged him and make the people of earth food for his children. Thankfully, the same group of metahumans managed to stop Dregg's plans. It was after Dregg's attack on New York that the leaders of the world would make certain that should another alien invasion occur that they would be prepared for it.

"Mewni is not a planet that exists in this galaxy, General Abernathy" Optimus informed him

"That's what we were afraid of" Dr. Director said, "I fear we're looking at another invasion from another dimension"

"You mean like the Krang?" the leader of the Joes questioned "how can you be sure?"

The head of the GJN then switched the screen to several images of a young girl with long blonde hair and what looked like hearts on her cheeks. In her hand was what looked like a wand with a star in the center of it with two wings on each side of it. some of the images showed the girl fighting what looked like hordes of monsters alongside a young boy around her age in an orange hoodie and black pants.

"This is Star Butterfly" the director began "we were keepings tabs on her after hearing reports of magic based activity occurring in the town of Echo Creek in California"

"What does she have to do with the bombings, director?" Optimus inquired

"Because she claims that she's a princess of Mewni" the head of the Global Justice Network answered

Both Optimus and General Hawk were taken aback by this statement. It was surprising to the both of them that such a young and seemingly harmless girl could have any connection to such a savage group like the Mewman Liberation Army.

"When she was living here on earth, she had taken of residence with the Diaz family" Dr. Director continued "that was, until three months ago when she mysteriously departed back to her world. Two weeks after she left, he received reports that the Diaz's only son, Marco, somehow managed to travel to her world. we thought that would be the last we would see of her, but these attacks say otherwise"

"So, she was just a scout for these attacks?" Hawk asked

"I do not believe so, General" Optimus proposed "It is unlikely that she would fight these monsters you see on the screen just for fun. Furthermore, if she is a princess in her world, then why would she scout this planet herself instead of someone more qualified to do so?"

"You don't think these attacks and the princess are connected, do you?" Dr. Director surmised

"I do not" the Prime confirmed "in fact, I believe these attacks are coming from an extremists group that is acting outside the will or even knowledge of their world's rulers"

"Prime's got a point" the general agreed "if he's right, then we can't authorize an attack on an entire world just because of the actions of a select few who are trying to start trouble. We can't in good conscious blame an entire race of people for something only a small number of them did"

"Then are you suggesting then?" the director questioned

"I will attempt to make contact with this world's rulers and speak with them personally" Optimus explained "if there is indeed no malice among the Mewman rulers, then we shall assist them in bringing this terrorist group to justice together"

"And if there is?" Hawk asked

"We shall do what's necessary, General" Prime replied in a sullen voice "But until such time has come, I will not condone any act of violence on our behalf that will lead us into open war"

"And until you do manage to speak with the rulers of Mewni, what then?" Dr. Director demanded in a tense voice "we're supposed to just sit and wait for the next attack to happen?"

"It will not come to that" the alien robot assured "I will return to my base and have Wheeljack and Preceptor begin making the proper means as to reach out to Mewni"

"In the meantime, I'll have my men continue to interrogate the Diaz's for any more information on Star" Dr. Director added on

Optimus and General Hawk paused for a moment upon hearing that. Dr. Director had failed to mention earlier was to what happened with the Diaz's until now, and it was clear by the expression on her face that she had no qualms about it.

"What do you mean, interrogate?" Optimus asked sharply

"They were harboring a potential enemy of the state, I had to bring them in for questioning" the leader of the GJN answered without hesitation "I've informed that I will have them both deported if they do not tell us everything they know"

"You will do no such thing!" General Hawk denied harshly "Those people are not the enemy!"

"But we can't take that chance!" the director snapped back

"You are going to hand the Diaz's over to my team for protective custody at once, or so help me god I'll go straight to the U.N about this!" Hawk demanded "Is that understood?"

"I don't think you—" Dr. Director attempted to say

"Is that understood, _Director?_ " the general repeated in a sharp tone

The head of the Global Justice Network grimaced at that remark. She wasn't the type of woman who enjoyed being talked down to in anyway shape or form, let alone from someone who clearly had no concept of the rules of espionage. But she couldn't afford losing this alliance, for she knew that the U.N would come down harshly for it, perhaps even look for a new head of the network in the process. this was one of the reasons she was hesitant to work alongside the two groups, for she knew that how she fought a war would not sit well either faction.

"Fine" she finally relented with a tense voice "I'll them transferred to your team in the next forty-eight hours"

"Twenty-four hours" Hawk sternly corrected "and not a second more"

Dr. Director begrudgingly nodded to the general's demands. With that, the two other military leaders turned and departed from the outpost. As they stepped outside, Hawk posed a question to his old friend.

"Do you really think they'll listen to you?" He asked

"I can only hope that they do, old friend" Prime replied "We must let diplomacy be our first and foremost weapon before any war can begin"

"And what if they really are behind these bombs?" the leader of the Joes questioned further

Optimus didn't answer right away. Instead, he looked up into the night sky and gazed up and the blanket of stars before him. His optics narrowed as he looked at the one that was his distant home world as the memories of the countless dead buried on a decaying world filled his mind. It was something he would do at cost to prevent happening on Earth.

"Should come to that…then, General Abernathy, we shall do what we must to protect this world" he finally answered in a slow, sage-like voice


	2. An Act of War

Chapter Two: An Act of War

 _ **They're Savages! Savages!**_

 _ **Barely even human!**_

 _ **Savages! Savages!**_

 _ **Drive them from our shore!**_

 _ **They're not like you and me, which means they must be evil!**_

 _ **We must sound the drums of war!**_

"Well this movie took a dark turn" Star pointed out as she and the other teens continued to watch the movie on the mirror

Marco could help but let out a muffled chuckle at Star's blunt comment, but she did have a point. Pocahontas may have been one of the boy's favorite movies, but yet even he had to admit that this moment in the animated films suddenly took this movie to a rather dark place. For the past few hours now, Marco, Star and the other teens had gathered together in the princess's room to watch some Marco's favorite movies from when he was a kid. Aside from Pony Head constantly talking and Tom's brooding in the back as he tried not to show how much he actually loved 'A Goofy Movie', movie night was going off without a hitch. Marco couldn't help but occasionally glance over to the Mewman princess reactions to each movie, which ranged from the brightest of smiles to looking as though she was going to sob her eyes out at any given moment.

After everything that had happened with Toffee and the fallout following his demise, Marco decided that it would be best if everyone just took a bit of a break and had a movie night like he and Star had during her time on Earth. The movies they watched with their friends ranged from fun family animated films o old kung-fu films that inspired Marco to become the martial arts fighter he was today. Despite being in a magical world, the boy couldn't help but feel a sense of normalcy as he watched each movie with his best friend. While he did not regret his decision to leave earth, there were still some things he missed, and movie nights with his parents was one of them.

"This is so predictable" Tom spoke in a bored tone "the settlers are clearly going to slaughter the natives"

"Uh, that's not what happens at all, Tom" Marco replied, slightly taken aback by Tom brutal theory

"Well, that's what should happen" the demon prince stated adamantly "they have the superior weaponry and armor—how could they not lose?"

"Besides Marco, that's what really happened in history" Janna added on "he who carries the bigger stick, gets to kill a whole lot of people"

"Yeah, didn't you Earth turds, like, kill each other to take one another's land and junk?" Pony-Head agreed

Marco let out a defeated huff at that. The teen always knew the capacity for violence humans had, even he had a knack to put his fist into some poor monsters face every now and again, but he always wanted to solve his problems with words instead of combat. Having said that though, he was well aware that not every human shared his pacifism, but he always held the hope that peace could prevail over the path to war.

"Well, it's not like Mewni's any better" Star chimed in "I mean, my family's the reason for centuries of hate and prejudice"

The other teens sadly couldn't argue with that. It was because of the Butterfly family that monsters like Buff Frog and Ludo were treated like second-class citizens throughout the multiple worlds. One could even make the argument that had it not been for the Mewman royal family that had occurred recently with Toffee would've never happened. Star had done everything in her power to change her family's past sins and help build new bridges between Mewmans and monsters and hopefully create a new future in which both races would live in peace. sadly however, there were some on both ends of the spectrum who didn't quit share the princess's views on this new attempt at peaceful coexistence. Not only did the Magical High Commission and Mewni's fallen hero, Mina Loveberry, stand against her plans for unification, but her own mother did not care much for the idea either.

It wasn't just her own family that Star had to combat against, but other forces as well. After a recent failed party in which Star attempted to bring together the youth of the two races due to a surprise attack by Mina, the young girl made a startling revelation that MS. Heinous, the recently deposed head of Saint Olga's school for wayward princesses, was in fact a member of the Butterfly family and the daughter of the returned queen of darkness, Eclipsa. Heinous escaped into the night and hasn't been seen since. After the party, Star and her friends wanted to tell Eclipsa that her long lost daughter was still alive and wanted to know the truth from Moon as to why and how Heinous had her family history kept from secret, not to mention the fact that she was over a thousand years old. But the Magical High Commission forbid the teens from divulging any and all information about Heinous, or as she was once known as, Meteora, to Eclipsa since the Queen of Darkness had an upcoming trial and was not permitted to any information that would sway her judgement.

Star and her friends tried to argue against this order, but it was useless. It was upsetting to the princess that she had to lie to someone she was beginning to like, it only deepened her anger toward these thousands of years of racism that had been forged by her own people. Star swore to herself that when she finally took the throne she would do everything in her power to repair the damage done between Mewman and monster relations no matter how long it took. She knew that she wouldn't be alone in this endeavor either, for she knew that Marco and her friends would stand behind her every step of the way until a new era in Mewni's history was finally forged.

"Don't be too hard on yourself Star. If it makes you feel better, humans have committed way atrocities than your people ever have" Janna nonchalantly mentioned "famine, war, killing millions on a daily basis on the grounds that we can—we've done it all!"

"My worlds got the damned souls to prove it" Tom furthered

"It's not a contest!" Marco protested in defense of the princess

"Yeah, 'cause we win automatically" the fellow human said with a smirk "face it Marco, when it comes to being killers, humans wrote the book on it"

Marco grimaced at where this conversation was headed. He only wanted to sit and watch some old movies with his friends, not discuss the acts of horror the human race had committed over the centuries. But there was no stopping this group when it got into a discussion such as this one.

"Hey, who'd you think would win in a war between Earth and Mewni?" Pony Head pondered

"We're not discussing this!" Marco denied sharply

"What Marco said" Janna added "besides, earth wins"

"What? Your crazy, girl!" the horse princess shrugged off "Mewni's got, like, magic and stuff like that. What's earth got?"

"Hmmm, let's see: a vast military force armed with state of the art weaponry, superheroes, giant alien robots…" Janna began to list off "oh and nukes, can't forget about nukes"

"Ok, enough!" the martial artist demanded as he shot up from his seat "We're not talking about whose better at committing mass genocide!"

With that, Marco stormed out of the Star's room. While Tom, Pony Head and Janna were unfazed by the boy's outburst, Star however, followed her friend out of her room and found him standing in the hallway as he leaned up against a windowsill as he looked up into the night's sky.

"You ok?" she asked gently

"Yeah…" Marco breathed out "it's just that those three really know how to get under my skin"

"Well, you make it to easy" the Mewman offered, earning her a look from the fellow teen "But don't let them get to you. I mean, it's not like a real war would really break out between Earth and Mewni"

"I know" her friend admitted "I just don't like talking about that stuff. War's not a glamorous thing"

"You don't need to tell me twice" Star agreed "one war with Toffee was enough thank very much"

Marco couldn't help but smile at that. even at his lowest, Star could make the boy feel better with just a few simple words. True, the princess of Mewni of Mewni could be a handful in her own right, but Marco would gladly take the all the bad that came along with her if it meant he could still be at her side. No matter what, they had each other's backs and would stand at one another's side even in the direst of situations, and no monster, mad Mewman or whatever else laid ahead of the them in the future could tear them apart.

"Come on, let's go back—" Star attempted to say before she was cut off

What had interrupted the princesses sentence was a bright, blue light flashing in the nights sky over the castle, nearly blinding everyone who look directly at it. The flash of light dissipated as quickly as it came before another flash occurred only seconds later. Thankfully, this one wasn't as bright as the first flash was and allowed those who saw it to look directly at it, thus giving them a chance to see something within the flash. It was a brief image of a face, only it didn't appear Mewman, human or any other type of creature throughout the magical realms of the multiverse. From the quick glimpse of the face, it looked as though it was more metallic than a face made of flesh. The flashes of the face in the sky happened every few seconds, as if something, or someone, was trying to reach out to the people of Mewni. Star and Marco's friends rushed out of the princess's room in a hurry, clearly shocked by what they had witnessed as well.

"We saw it to!" Tom confirmed in a surprised voice "What's going on? Is Mewni under attack?"

"I don't know!" Star replied, clearly panicked by what was going on

"Princess!" a guard's voice called out as two royal guardsmen ran up to the group "Your parents are in the royal courtyard, they wish for us to escort you there at once!"

Rather than try to argue with them, Star immediately agreed to follow the guards, but when Marco and the others tried to do the same, one of the guards held out a hand in from them to keep them from going any farther.

"I'm sorry, but you come with us" the guard said

"Oh yes they are!" Star protested "I'm not taking a single step more unless my friends come with me!"

"But princess—" the second guard tried to reason

"Not a single step!" the Mewman princess firmly repeated

To emphasize her point, Star crossed her arms and stood at attention, making herself rigid in the process. The guards looked at one another in confusion, obviously unsure what to do with the now pouting princess. Knowing that time was of the essence, the guards were forced to relent and give into the girl's demands.

"Of course, your highness" the first guard finally accepted

With that, the group of teens followed the guards to the royal courtyard, all the while looking back up at the sky as the flashes of blue light became more rapid and frequent. While the others had no idea as to exactly was trying to reach Mewni, Marco on the other hand had an odd sensation of familiarity everytime the images of the face appeared in the sky, like he had seen that image somewhere on earth. soon enough, the guards brought Star and her friends to the royal courtyard where they found not only Queen Moon and King River looking up into the sky, but also the Magical High Commission as well, along with the castle's royal staff and a few visiting nobles as well.

Everyone's expressions ranged from fearful, shocked and confused, or in some cases a combination of the three. No one in Mewni had ever seen this sort of event happened before, and it was safe to say that they were on edge by what was occurring right over their heads. Was it another attack on the capital? was it some stranger from another world? no one was certain. What was certain, however, was that tonight the people of Mewni were afraid.

"Mom! Dad!" Star called out to her mother as she and her friends up to her parents "What's going on?"

"We don't know" her mother answered, "we thought it was Eclipsa's doing at first, but she's as equally as confused as we are"

Star looked over to the Queen of Darkness's tower and saw Eclipsa herself looking up at the sky in a state of wonder. Suddenly, another flash streaked across the sky, however after it vanished, the face that the people of Mewni could only catch glimpses of had fully materialized before them all in the skies above them all. Upon finally being able to fully see the face, Marco gasped in both shock and amazement. It was the face of Optimus Prime, the legendary leader of the heroic Autobots and stalwart defender of the earth. as a young boy, Marco would watch old documentaries on the Autobots past adventures to stop their long-standing enemies, the Decepticons, from conquering the earth. Yet despite the excitement the boy was feeling from seeing one of his childhood heroes, it still confused him as to why a giant image of his head was currently floating over Mewni's capital.

"What in blazes is that metal monster?" King River demanded

"His name is Optimus Prime" Marco explained "he's an Autobot from Earth"

"An Autowhat now?" Star questioned

"It's a long story, but he's a hero from where I come from" the human furthered "We don't have anything to worry about from him"

"But why is he here in the first place?" Moon questioned "and why does he look like a giant head in the sky?"

"I, uh…have no idea" Marco admitted sheepishly "but I think were about to find out"

"Greetings, people of Mewni" Optimus began "My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots"

"See, told you" Marco mentioned before being elbowed in the ribs by Star

"Do not be alarmed by my appearance, I am speaking to you via a dimensional holographic projector that my fellow Autobots built so that I may speak to you" the alien robot continued "but I wish that this was under better circumstances, for the planet I represent, Earth, is facing a grave danger that has come from your world. In the past few weeks, the earth has fallen under attack by a terrorist cell that call themselves the Mewman Liberation Army"

"Uh, come again?" Pony Head said, dumbstruck by what she just heard

Like Pony Head, everyone else who was watching Prime's message to them was equally confused by that statement. There was no record of a group like this so-called Mewman Liberation Army, and furthermore, why attack Earth at all? They bared no grudge against them, so why would any Mewman in their right mind attack a planet that Mewni has had no problem with in the first place?

"While I do not believe that you are responsible for what is happening, there are those on Earth who wish declare war on your world if this matter is not settled quickly" Optimus further explained "I come to you all in the hopes that we can solve this brutal mystery as to why some of your people are attacking Earth together and keep the peace between our worlds"

A collective, fearful gasp spread out throughout the crowd, even the royal family was taken aback by that sudden revelation. The idea of war with Earth was frightful thought if they had creatures like the Autobots allied with them. In a cosmic sort of way, it was almost funny to Star and her friends considering that this was the very subject they were playfully discussing, but in reality, the thought of a clash between the two worlds filled them with dread. Feeling the fear well up in both her subjects and her own family, Moon stepped forward to speak with the stranger.

"Optimus Prime, I am Queen Moon Butterfly" she began "I do not know of these terrorists who are attacking Earth, but I can assure you that these monsters act without our knowledge or by our orders. I swear to both you and the people of Earth that I shall do everything in my power to help you and your stop these acts of violence and bring those responsible to justice"

Watching her mother speak made Star well up with pride. True, the mother and daughter had their share of differences, especially regarding on how to handle monster/Mewman relations, but Star held nothing but respect for her mother regardless. Every word she spoke was filled with a combination of sympathy and authority, a clear sign of her strength as a ruler of Mewni. Though the princess would never admit out loud, there was a small part of her that secretly hoped that she would one day grow up to be at least half the queen Moon the undaunted was.

"Thank you, Queen Moon" Optimus replied with relief clear in his voice "I will tell my allies this news and we will attempt to reach out to you once we have a better means of communication"

"That won't be necessary" Moon assured "I will come to Earth personally and discuss our options on how best stop these attacks you and your allies"

"That would be greatly appreciated, your majesty" Prime said, "By showing yourself in person, it will better ease the tensions among the others by showing that you truly are not in league with the Mewman Liberation Army"

As the two leaders spoke, Marco noticed a brief image of something gliding through the sky before being covered by the clouds. At first, he assumed that it was a small flock of birds or even just his imagination, but his instincts told him to be on guard for whatever was to come next. Marco continued to keep his eyes on the skies overhead as he tried to figure out what exactly he saw. Suddenly, he caught another glimpse of what he had seen only moments ago and instantly felt a surge of panic well up inside him. It was a predator drone, a military weapon designed for either for recon or to deal out death on a massive scale, and upon seeing the missiles that were equipped on wing, it was clear which it was here for.

The boys mind raced with a thousand questions. How did the drone get here? Why was it here? And most importantly: did Optimus know about this? It made no sense to the teenager, but what did make sense to him was that needed to raise the alarm.

"Everybody run!" he cried out to the others

Before the crowd could mentally register why Marco was panicking, the drone glided down low enough for everyone, including Optimus, to see what the teen was referring to. Just as everyone began to run for cover, the drone fired two missiles directly through Prime's image, causing it to short out, and toward the crowd below. The missiles struck the ground with a devastating force that sent Marco and his friends flying in all directions. As Star flew through the air, the last thing she saw was the fire from the missiles consume her parents in a ball of flames before her face collided with nearby pillar, knocking her unconscious upon impact with it.


	3. Star's Resolve

Chapter Three: Star's Resolve

Optimus could only stare blankly in horror after the connection between his world and Mewni had been severed by the surprise attack from the drone. His mind was reeling from the chaos he witnessed shortly before he lost contact with the world he had only just started speaking of peace with. But now he knew that that peace he had attempted to attain would never come to pass due to the actions of the ones who had ordered that drone strike on the Mewman royal family. Rather than try to figure who could've been able to attack Mewni, Optimus had a pretty good idea as to who was behind this brutal and unsanctioned attack. wasting no time, Optimus turned his attention to The Ark's supercomputer, Teletraan-One.

"Global Justice Network headquarters" he ordered in a firm voice "now"

"Affirmative" Teletraan-One complied

Within seconds, the supercomputor's screen switched to the GJN's headquarters where Prime found himself seeing the face of the network's director, but its top agent, Will Du, instead.

"Optimus Prime, this is an unexpected—" he attempted to say

"Where is Dr. Director?" the Autobot leader demanded "I would have words with her"

"The director is indisposed at the moment" the agent replied, "I can deliver her your message if you'd like"

"I'd prefer to speak to her in person, Agent Du" Optimus insisted in a stern voice "tell her that Optimus Prime wishes to speak with her at once, and if she does not answer then I have words with her in person. And I can assure you, Agent Du, that is not a conversation she would not wish to have!"

The young agent gave pause for a moment as his eyes narrowed at Prime, who in turn narrowed his optics back at him. after several seconds of staring down one another, Du finally spoke up.

"I'll go get the Director" he said in a hostile tone, clearly not happy about Prime's demands

With that, the agent left to retrieve his commanding officer. The other Autobots who had not only witnessed the surprise attack on Mewni, but now had seen their leader acting in such an aggressive manner. True, he was justified in his actions after seeing the ambush on the Mewman people just as they had reached a peaceful agreement, but to see Optimus Prime, someone who kept a sense of calmness no matter how dire the situation, was acting almost like his rival, Megatron. None of the Autobots wanted to speak up, knowing that Optimus was focused on getting some answers from those he was certain were responsible for the drone strike. Soon enough, Will returned with a rather irate looking Dr. Director at his side.

"Prime" she acknowledged in a cold voice "This had better be good. I was just in the middle of some important matters"

"Would those 'important matters' include a drone strike on Mewni?" the Autobot leader questioned bluntly

The question visibly took the head of the GJN aback. It was if she was insulted by the very accusation Prime was making toward her. However, Optimus had been working with intelligence agencies such as this long enough to know that just because it looked as though she didn't know about the attack didn't mean that she didn't authorize it regardless.

"How did you do it, Director?" Optimus persisted harshly "and more importantly: why did you do it?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Prime" Dr. Director defended "as I told you before, we have no way of physically reaching Mewni"

"Then why did I see one of your organization's drones bombing the Mewman capital?" the Autobot leader demanded

The GJN's director remained silent, only glowering back at the sentient machine who was in turn glaring back at her. It may have been a brief second, Optimus saw more than enough of the drone to recognize it as one used by the GJN in their covert operations. He wasn't sure how they did it, but he was certain that the GJN had a hand in the strike on Mewman Royal family.

"One of our drones was stolen by an unknown group a week ago" Dr. Director admitted "At first we thought it was done by WEE, but we have reason now to suspect that someone else had a hand in this theft"

There only one group outside of WEE who could pull off a theft of such a high-tech piece of equipment like the drones used by the Global Justice Network. A group who Optimus and his fellow Autobots had their fair share of run-ins with in the past despite not being the main enemy of them.

"Cobra…" Optimus said, narrowing his optics as he did

Cobra. The very mention of the terrorist organization made even the bravest solider shiver with fear. Lead by their mysterious and tyrannical leader, Cobra Commander, Cobra was an international threat that wished for nothing less than the complete and total domination of earth with its commander leading the world as he saw fit. While the group was the main enemy of G.I Joe, Cobra had been a blight upon the Autobots in the past as well. The first time Optimus and his troops fought the terrorist organization, Cobra had tried to steal Teletraan-One for themselves. This of course, did not go in their favor and were chased out of the Ark. However, that wouldn't be the last time they would do battle with Cobra Commander's men. After their failed attempt to steal the supercomputer, Cobra formed an alliance with the Decepticons, an alliance that was still intact to this very day.

With the Decepticons as their new allies, Cobra unleashed a new wave of terror upon the world and those who protected it. Thanks to their two factions' union, Cobra now had access to far more devastating weapons than they could ever manufacture themselves. In return for this new technology, the Decepticons were given a mass supply of Energon that Cobra harvested for them. Through this unholy alliance, Cobra and the Decepticons unleashed a wave of terror upon the world, nearly achieving total domination over the world. Thankfully, the united forced of the Autobots and G.I Joe managed to defeat them and save the world from their clutches. However, the two factions remained allied even after their defeat.

Ever since then then, Cobra's venom had spread to other heroes. They had done battle with the half-ghost hero, Danny Phantom, during an attempt to capture the Ghost Portal in Amity Park. Another incident where Cobra attacked a superhero was when the Powerpuff Girls chased them out of Townsville before they could take root in the city. There had been others who had done battle with the terrorist organization, but their endgame was also the same: total world domination. While Optimus was still confused as to how Cobra Commander and his organization had managed to find a way to Mewni, he theorized that they could've easily gained access to Megatron's space bridge in order to pull off this surprise attack. However, the Prime as still uncertain as to how any of this could've tied in with the Mewman Liberation Army.

"Why would Cobra want to start a war with Mewni?" Bumblebee questioned

"The better question is why Cobra would want _**us**_ to start a war with Mewni?" Wheeljack pointed out

"That troubles me as well" Optimus added on before returning a glare toward Dr. Director "It also troubles me that you decided not to share this information with General Abernathy and myself sooner"

The head of the GJN only gave the leader of the Autobots a pensive look, knowing that there was no way trying to save face at this point. While Dr. Director had said nothing, Optimus easily surmised as to why she didn't enlighten neither the Joes nor the Autobots on this matter.

"Because it wasn't stolen, was it?" the Prime said, with anger in his voice "you sold that drone to Cobra, didn't you?"

Dr. Director flinched slightly at the sound of that accusation, as if the very words themselves seemed to sting her. The Autobots that were present in the room let out a collective gasp at the words their leader had just spoken. It wasn't just them that that was stunned by Prime's words, but also the members of the GJN that were present in the room, though Optimus sensed that it was more from the shock from possibly found out. Rather than try to lie her way out of this, she instead decided to stop playing games.

"We sold Cobra weapons in exchange on information they had gathered on a superweapon WEE had been preparing to use on Chicago. We sold them an arsenal of weapons and vehicles, and several drones were among this" she began in a firm, unwavering, voice "we save millions, Prime"

"What about the billions you may have just condemned to death?" Optimus demanded "I can assure you that the U.N will hear about this—"

"The U.N sanctioned the exchange" Dr. Director cut him off adamantly "We thought it best if we kept this away from your people and the Joes considering your past history"

"You mean saving your tailpipes from those snakes?" Ironhide shot back "We and the Joes saved you from those bastards and you just go behind our backs and make a deal with them?"

"Ironhide, enough!" his leader commanded sharply

Optimus's second in command relented, but despite his outburst, Prime agreed with him. after everything the Autobots had done for mankind, their leaders still made dark dealings with one of the most dangerous groups on the planet. He could only imagine what the Joes would think of this news once he told them of this revelation. While Optimus understood that the U.N was trying to save lives, they could've easily contacted either them or G.I Joe to assist in this matter rather than going to Cobra for aid.

"I won't say that what I did was an easy thing, but I did it to ensure the safety of the world" the head of the GJN continued "I believe you would do the same"

"I would, Director" Optimus confirmed before adding "But I would find another way"

Again, Director gave the alien machine a glower from her only eye before speaking again.

"This arguing is pointless" she said "What's done is done. All we can do now is prepare for whatever response the Mewmans give us"

"I can already tell you that it will not a peaceful one" Optimus informed her "I will attempt to try to reach out to Mewni again and do my best to convince that it wasn't our fault. But rest assured, Director, I will tell them everything"

The two leaders stared each other down for what seemed like an eternity. Optimus wasn't going to allow the GJN get away this anytime soon. Because of them, they have doomed two worlds toward a path to war and Optimus had been one war long enough to know that the only winners were death and misery.

"Do what you have to do" was all Dr. Director replied firmly

With that, she cut the feed to the GJN's headquarters, leaving the Autobots left wondering what their next move.

"I can't believe this slag!" Ironhide proclaimed angrily "After everything we did for these fragging humans—this is how they repay us?!"

"Does this mean we'll have to fight Mewni?" Inferno asked the others

"I say we stay out of the whole thing" Gears mentioned "It's their mess, let them clean it up"

"We will do no such thing, Gears" Optimus denied "the earth is our home, and while those we once thought were our allies may have betrayed us, we must still try to let cooler heads prevail"

"So, what's the plan, Optimus?" Bumblebee inquired

"First, we must contact the Joes and tell them of this recent development" the Autobot's leader began "Then I shall try to contact Mewni once more. Hopefully, there may be still a chance to prevent a war from starting"

* * *

Star could taste blood in her mouth as her eyes slowly opened to the chaos that was around her. As her vision slowly returned to her, the princess looked upon the horror that had just befallen her people. All around here were her fellow Mewmans either crying out in pain or lying dead on the ground or trapped underneath rubble. Despite the ringing in her ears, the young girl could still hear the muffled screams of agony and panic all around her. As Star slowly forced herself to stand, the blood from her fresh headwound leaked into her eyes, forcing her to wipe it out as she began to walk through the madness around her in an almost dream-like state. That's what this all felt like to her: a terrible dream that at any minute now she was going to wake up from.

But sadly, that wasn't the case. This was all a part of the new reality she was now in, a reality in which her people suffered a direct attack from a world she loved. It made no sense to the young Mewman, why would Earth, a planet that hadn't even known of Mewni's existence as far as she knew, just launch a surprise attack on her family? What could they have done to anger the people of earth so much that they would launch an attack on them? and in the apparent guise of peace no less. And another question remained buzzing in her head: how could they make it here in the first place?

"Star?" a muffled voice said from behind her "Star!"

Star didn't mentally register the voice that was calling out to her until she felt a hand take hold of her shoulder. The touch of the hand snapped her out of her dream-like state and made her spin around to meet eyes with a wounded Marco. Despite the bruises on his face, his torn clothing that revealed several cuts and bruises on his person and the deep cut just above his eyebrow, Marco remained calm, but Star could see it in his eyes: there was a spark of panic and fear in them. But his concerns weren't for his own wellbeing, it didn't matter if he was hurt, so long as Star was safe, he would be fine.

"Are you ok?" he asked with deep concern in his voice

"I…I don't know" she admitted weakly

It was at that moment that a pile of rubble several feet away from the two teens began to shift which drew their attention toward it. Suddenly, a massive piece of debris upon the pile was lifted upwards to reveal an injured Tom holding the chuck of rubble over his head to allow an also wounded Janna and Pony Head to escape from the debris before the demon prince tossed the wreckage aside. Upon seeing her other friends, Star and Marco ran over to the group before the princess the trio in a group hug.

"Are you guys alright?" she asked the trio

"We're fine…for the most part" Janna answered before wincing at the pain in her side "It'd been a lot worse if Tom hadn't shielded us from the blast at the last minute"

Just as Star embraced her friends in a loving group hug, a bolt of realization struck her mind: her parents had been caught directly in the blast. The panic in Star's heart began to rise once more as she broke away from the rest of the group and ran toward the direction where she was originally standing alongside her parents and saw the Magical High Commission standing around in a circle, looking down at what the princess dreaded were the bodies of her parents. Marco and the others gave chase after Star, collectively knowing that whatever the young girl was going to see, they would need to be there to support her. Star pushed past Rhombulus and Heckapoo to see this Commission's third member, Omnitraxius, holding a beam of energy around her parents, both of whom appeared as though they were in catatonic-like states.

"What happened to them?" she demanded

"They were hit directly by that machine's rockets" Heckapoo replied "Omnitraxius managed to shield them at the last second, but they still took the brunt of the blast. They're alive, but they need time to heal"

"How much time?" Marco spoke up

"We…don't know" the demoness replied "But until your mother makes a full recovery, you are the acting queen of Mewni"

The words that were just spoken to Star struck almost as hard as the rockets had done. Star knew that one day she would ascend to the throne, but she always thought that it wouldn't be until she was older. Granted, her mother also took the throne due to similar circumstances, but never had Star had never even considered that her mother would be hurt in this way. True the war with Toffee came close to it, but they still pulled through regardless. But this was different, this time they ambushed by an enemy they had never assumed they would have. It still boggled the princess's mind to no end as to why earth wanted to declare war on Mewni? But she couldn't dwell on it at the moment, her people needed a leader and she needed to keep her kingdom, and the people she now ruled over, safe from another attack.

Just then, among the cacophony of pain and suffering, the group heard the familiar sound of the drone's engines echoing high above them in the sky. Sure enough, there it was, circling above them like a vulture ready to feast on a dying animal. Those among who would walk, fled to take shelter within the castle, leaving many of those wounded from the first attack two die by the war machine's second strike. However, while many have fled the area, Star and her allies stood their ground. But while they remained where they stood, there were several members of the group who still felt fear at the thought of a second attack.

"It's coming back around!" Tom declared as he pointed up at the drone

"No…" Star denied firmly, clenching her wand as she did "It's not"

As her wand charged up with magical energy, Star took aim at the drone before firing a blast of bright pink beam of magical energy at the machine. The magical beam sliced the drone clean in half, thus causing the two halves to explode in mid-air. Knowing that they needed further insight as to what exactly they were up against, Omnitraxius used his powers to catch the falling debris in mid-air and levitated it downward for everyone to see.

"What the heck is thing doohickey anyway?" Pony Head questioned

"It kinda looks like a big metal birdie" Rhombulus mentioned

"It's called a drone" Marco spoke up in a solemn tone "It's a weapon from earth. The army uses to take out high-risk targets without wasting soldiers' lives"

"Why would earth send this thing to attack us?" Star repeated, obviously puzzled

"And what was up with Optimus Prime saying that Mewni attacked them first?" Janna pondered as well

Marco grimaced as he began to think over what happened. It all seemed impossible to the teenager. As far as he knew, the leaders of earth had no knowledge of Mewni or had any means of traveling here for that matter. Then again, it could be that the government took notice of Star's antics during her time on earth and feared if the rest of her race like hear. True, his friend was never malicious toward earth and its people, but even Marco had to admit that Star could get a bit…carried away sometimes, which resulted in destroyed property more often than not. There was also the matter of several other moments in which people of Mewni came to his planet, though they didn't have the best of intentions. From Mina Loveberry's madness to Ludo and Toffee's schemes, earth had its fair share of encounters with Mewni and most of it was no doubt reported to the government.

There was also another theory Marco had to take into consideration: the work of a super villain. On earth, the world was filled with a vast assortment of evil doers who were either obsessed with the next get rich quick scheme or total world domination. But who among the vast numbers of villains could know of Mewni's existence? Marco never gave much thought of the metahuman community, mostly because he was to be wrapped up in his own life to even care about it to begin with. However, that of course changed when Star came into his life. Ever since the blonde-haired girl entered his life, Marco always had a nagging thought in the back of his mind that one day someone like the Global Justice Network was one day going to come and take his friend away for her destructive behavior, or worse, the government sending someone like Danny Phantom or Shezow to deal with her.

There was also the matter as to how exactly whoever could do this had the means to travel to Mewni in the first place. Marco had heard stories of some metahumans being able to teleport across vast distances, but across the multiverse? That seemed like a stretch even with all the fantastic things he had seen in his life. As Marco racked his brain over who could've done this, he found himself thinking of too many suspects. There was Dr. Drakken, the blue-skinned mad scientist who wanted total world domination. He was worthy candidate, considering that he was smart enough to figure out a way to travel to Mewni. There were also the Decepticons, a race of ruthless alien machines who sought to conquer the universe. Like Drakken, they also had the means to reach Mewni via their space bridge, which could send them anywhere throughout space, so it could stand to reason they could traverse another dimension if they so choose to.

There was also the matter of these band of terrorists calling themselves the Mewman Liberation Army. As far as the hoodie-wearing teen was aware of, the people of Mewni bared no grudge against earth—a world in which many Mewmans didn't have any knowledge of. However, if Toffee can hold a secret hatred for the people of Mewni, it could be possible that a group of Mewmans held that same hate for earth as well, though the teen had no idea as to why anyone from the magical world would want to start a war with his home planet.

Just then, the sky over the scorched capital flashed blue again as the image of Optimus Prime appeared once more. Despite not having much of a face, Marco could see a look of remorse in his eyes, as if he had more terrible news to bear for the already beaten down Butterfly family. The image of the Prime upon looked around at the carnage below him and let out a forlorn sigh at the misery that was now laid out in front of him. it was then that Optimus's optics looked upon fallen kind and queen of Mewni, his saddened looked only deepened

"Princess…" he began as he tried to find the right words to "There are no words I can say that will make up for the pain that has been dealt to you and your people"

"Spare me, robot!" Star shot back up at the Prime "You talked around peace and then you go and attack us?!"

"I assure you princess that my fellow autoboots and I had no par in this treachery" Optimus replied "The ones responsible for this are known as Cobra"

"Wait, snakes did this?" Rhombulus said "Man, earth has some smart snakes"

Heckapoo elbowed her fellow commissioner in the side to shut him up. But while everyone else was left confused by the mention of Cobra, Marco and Janna knew exactly who the Prime was referring to. Cobra was a global terrorist organization that had brought the world to its knees on more than one occasion. Had it not been for the heroic GI Joe and the autoboots, Cobra venom would have spread to all corners of the world.

"Ok, that makes sense" Marco spoke up

"It does?" Tom questioned

"Cobra's an evil organization on earth" the hoodie wearing teen "They must have wanted to try and start a war with Mewni"

Optimus didn't confirm Marco's observation right away. Instead, he only looked away in shame, making the teen's heart drop, knowing that that there was more to the story than the leader of the Autobots was saying.

"Cobra did not act alone in this act of aggression" the Prime continued solemn "Cobra did not steal the drone, but instead purchased it legally by the United Nations in exchange for information they had to stop a terrorist attack on a city on earth"

Star clenched her fist upon hearing that sentence, Star's anger boiled over. How could the leaders of the earth just allow this attack on her people without any given thought about it? Her family wasn't perfect, but at least they didn't sell weapons to their weapons. She looked back at her unconscious parents and in that moment, everything became clear to her.

"So, what your saying is…" she seethed with anger in her words "Is that your leaders are just as responsible for this as Cobra is?!"

"Princess, I assure you—" Optimus tried to reason

"It's Queen Star now!" she snapped "and as my first act as queen, I hereby declare war upon earth!"

A collective gasp of horror as shared by everyone. No one could comprehend that Star would even think of waging war on anyone—let alone earth and its inhabitants.

"Please, there is no need for this" the Prime attempted to sooth "I understand that you are angry—"

Star cut the leader of the Autobots words with a blast from her wand, destroying the image in the sky in the process. she then turned to face her friends, who were all still awestruck by the young girl's declaration of open war. Marco wanted to say some words of wisdom to try to talk her out of this madness, but her could see it in her eyes that there was nothing he could say to her that would dissuade her from her from her decision.

"Star, what have you done?" Tom demanded

"What I had to do" was all the now acting queen said as she began to walk past them "I'll be the war room. I expect you all to join me within the hour"

With that, star made her way back to the castle, leaving her friends and allies to mentally take in the very prospect of an all war between the two worlds. However, for the Magical High Commission, there was a different view to this now dire matter. For because of the young girl's actions, they had absolute certainty that this would bring about dark ramifications for both earth and Mewni, but for the Multiverse on a whole as well. Omnitraxius knew that he had to do, and it was something that he had no joy in doing, but if his world and the Multiverse was to be safeguarded he had no other choice.

It was time to summon the Celestial Court.


End file.
